Chrześcijanie a Żydzi
Ewangelizacja Żydów thumb|left|Christ Church w Jerozolimie Christ Church 'w Jerozolimie , był pierwszym Protestanckim Kościołem , który służył misjom Ewangelizacyjnym w XIX wieku . Był i jest on również miejscem spotkań współczesnych Żydów Mesjanistycznych . '" W milenarystycznej myśli Wielkiej Brytanii Żydzi zajmowali szczególne miejsce, gdyż wierzono, że chrześcijanie zaciągnęli wobec nich dług, który należy spłacić. Przechowali przez wieki Biblię, którą wyznawcy Chrystusa mogli od nich przejąć i, tym samym, uzyskać dostęp do Słowa Bożego. Ponadto, podobnie jak muzułmanie, byli monoteistami i uznawano ich za pół chrześcijan, których należy doprowadzić do końca właściwej drogi. Kwestia nawrócenia Żydów jest również ważnym elementem nowotestamentowej dyskusji o końcu czasów. Stawia się w niej pytanie, czy biblijny naród wybrany powinien nawrócić się przed tym, jak do Kościoła wejdzie „pełnia pogan”, czy po tym. thumb|left|Ewangelista nawracający ŻydaMisje te miały więc bardzo specyficzny wymiar. Krzewiciele chrześcijaństwa od początku deklarowali troskę o Żydów oraz szacunek i miłość do nich. Przy czym zaskakuje nasycenie ich języka wyrażeniami z jednej strony pełnymi rewerencji, a z drugiej – teologicznymi skamielinami w stylu „ślepy (na prawdę chrześcijańską) Żyd”. Ta troska o los Żydów miała zresztą całkiem praktyczny wymiar. W ramach misji powstawały szkoły dla biednych dzieci, szpitale, kuchnie i systemy zapomóg dla najuboższych. Strona żydowska zaś traktowała to jako cyniczne łapanie dusz, które znalazły się w potrzebie. " - Chidusz , Magazyn Żydowski , " Londyńskie Towarzystwo Krzewienia Chrześcijaństwa wśród Żydów " , Michał Bojanowski , 5 Marca 2016 " Gdy do Bułgarii dotarły niemieckie pociągi, wydawało się, że Żydów czeka taki sam los, jak w innych krajach Europy. Tymczasem niemal całe społeczeństwo bułgarskie zjednoczyło się w ratowaniu Żydów, choć wcale nie było powszechnie wiadome, że pociągi dojeżdżają bezpośrednio do obozów śmierci. Do kraju docierały jednak pogłoski o tym, co działo się z Żydami. To wystarczyło. Na czele walki o życie Żydów stanął bułgarski Kościół prawosławny. Jeden z jego przedstawicieli, Borys Haralampiew, wyznał publicznie, że jeśli „my, Kościół, pozwolimy na deportację Żydów, zdradzimy nasze najświętsze powinności”. „Musimy im pomóc!” – dodawał. Wtórował mu biskup metropolita płowdiwski Cyryl, mówiąc, że „cały bułgarski Kościół prawosławny stawi się za Żydami”. Cyryl wysłał list do króla Bułgarii z prośbą o pomoc Żydom. Swój sprzeciw wyraził również do szefa policji sugerując, że będzie się starał utrudniać wysiłki policji pracującej nad akcją deportacyjną. 10 marca 1943 roku, w dzień deportacji, biskup Cyryl wołał do sterroryzowanych Żydów: „Moje Dzieci, nie pozwolę, żeby spotkał was taki los. Położę się na torach i w ten sposób nie pozwolę, by was zabrano!”. Zaraz po tym spotkał się z królem i powiedział mu, że jeśli przyczyni się do tej akcji, to zagrożone jest życie wieczne jego duszy.” Decydujące naciski na Borysa III miał biskup Stefan, powojenny szef bułgarskiego Kościoła, który nakazał całemu duchowieństwu, by umożliwiało Żydom ukrywanie się w cerkwiach. "' ' Protestowano w całym kraju. Fałszowano tysiące aktów chrztu, ryzykując niejedno życie. „Niezależnie od tego, czy za tysiąc, czy za jedną osobę, naziści mogą mnie zabić tylko raz” – miał powiedzieć ksiądz, który sam wydał tysiąc fałszywych aktów chrztu. Rolnicy deklarowali, że położą się na torach, aby uniemożliwić przejazd pociągów. Rzemieślnicy ukrywali Żydów na zapleczach swoich zakładów. " - Chidusz , Magazyn Żydowski , " Historia na Purim: 74. rocznica uratowania bułgarskich Żydów " , Michał Bojanowski , 10 Marca , 2017 " Od początku jednakże byli chrześcijanie - niestety w mniejszości - którzy sprzeciwiali się religijnemu przymierzu z przyodzianymi w swastyki wysłannikami diabła. Grupy takie jak „Kościół Konfesyjny”, „Duszpasterska Liga Ratunkowa” czy „Ewangeliczny Kościół Niemiec” stanęły na drodze powodzi pogaństwa, zalewającej cały naród. Grupy takie roztropnie zdeklarowały swoją wiarę w Słowo Boże jako jedyną zasadę wiary i praktyki. Już w 1933 roku pewna grupa duszpasterzy sformułowała oświadczenie, iż kościół został powołany do istnienia przez Boga, a Chrystus został ustanowiony jego żywą mocą. Deklaracja ta głosiła, że państwo jest ustanowione przez Boga w celu ujarzmiania grzesznych namiętności ludzkich i że nie istnieje żaden konkretnie „chrześcijański” ustrój państwowy; chrześcijanie powinni być posłuszni Bogu, a nie człowiekowi; kiedy więc państwo usiłuje zapanować nad ludzkimi sumieniami, staje się państwem antychrześcijańskim. Również kiedy partie polityczne przyjmują formę religijną, popełniają gwałt na państwie. Chrześcijanie powinni zatem przeciwstawiać się zarówno ubóstwianiu państwa jak i wszelkiej partii, która usiłuje uzyskać całkowitą władzę nad jednostką. Duszpasterska Liga Ratunkowa, składająca się głównie z ludzi młodych, stanowczo zareagowała na to, co uznała za wprowadzanie do kościoła niemieckiego teologii pogańskiej.' ,,'Nie zamierzamy zasłużyć sobie na hańbiące miano tępych psów” - oznajmili jej członkowie. - „Wobec naszych społeczności i wobec Kościoła mamy obowiązek przeciwstawić się fałszowaniu Ewangelii. Z całą stanowczością uznajemy Pismo Święte Starego i Nowego Testamentu za jedyny probierz wiary i życia."''' ' '''Ta wierność zasadom biblijnym zainspirowała wiele aktów odważnego sprzeciwu wobec prześladowań Żydów i innych firmowanych przez nazistów okrucieństw, jak choćby prawnie uznana eutanazja. Reakcja Hitlera na postępowanie chrześcijańskich parweniuszy, którzy odmówili zgięcia karku przed cezarem, była twarda. Zdecydował, że skoro kontrolowany przez nazistów Kościół Niemiecki nie potrafi zmusić kościołów ewangelikalnych do podporządkowania się zasadom nowej religii, to sam rząd jest zobowiązany objąć kierownictwo nad kościołami. Hitlerowa wizja „kierownictwa” nad dysydenckimi kościołami miała typowo nazistowski charakter. Pod koniec 1935 roku Gestapo zdążyło aresztować już 700 pastorów Kościoła Konfesyjnego; w roku 1936 dołączyły do nich w obozach koncentracyjnych setki następnych; w 1937 roku kolejnych 807 pastorów i świeckich uznano za wywrotowców. Nim reżim zakończył swój byt, tysiące niemieckich ewangelicznie wierzących chrześcijan zdążyło dać świadectwo swej wierze, woląc wybrać śmierć bądź życie za drutami faszystowskich obozów śmierci. Ludzie ci - o których mało się mówi i mało pamięta - stoją dziś w szeregach Sprawiedliwych wśród Narodów, którzy nie odważyli się wyprzeć Zbawcy i Jego rodaków. " ' - Elwood McQuaid " Czy holokaust to chrześcijańskie bestialstwo ? " , Tigva.pl Przyjęcie Mesjasza Przez Żydów thumb|left|Joseph KlausnerDoktor Joseph Klausner profesor historii na uniwersytecie hebrajskim badając życie Jezusa doszedł do wniosku że on "jest najbardziej żydowskim żydem ze wszystkich."Autor książki Jesus of Nazareth: His Life, Times & Teaching z 1989 roku. John Desser, Żydowski Syjonistyczny Polityk Amerykański, wnuk Syjnonisty Mordechaja Ben-Amina który brał udział w pierwszym kongresie Syjonistycznym w Bazylei w Szwajcarii, nawrócił się na chrześcijaństwo rozpoznając jako Mesjasza Żydowskiego Jezusa Chrystusa i oddając świadectwo konwersji na chrześcijaństwo po studium Nowego Testamentu. "Przeczytałemthumb|left|John Desser' Genealogię według Mateusza i dotarłem do "Kazania na Górze". Wtedy mnie to uderzyło, to nasz Mesjasz, to Mój Mesjasz. Nie wiem dlaczego ci wszyscy chrześcijanie podążają za nim, ale to mój Mesjasz. Wróg zdecydowanie nie chce żeby Żydzi wiedzieli kto jest ich Mesjaszem. Dlatego przytłacza nas myślami o zdradzie i odwróceniu się od własnego narodu, który był mordowany w czasie Holokaustu albo w czasach Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji. Ja również czułem się przytłoczony zarówno tymi myślami jak i obawiami'." - John Desser, Świadectwo audiowizualne "ONE FOR ISRAEL Ministry" 22 stycznia 2019 Rok thumb|left|Andreas Stuzthumb|left|James Mitchell Tour'''Andreas Stuz '''profesor teologi systematycznej. Angielsko-Polsko języczny apologeta chrześcijański na rzecz uznania przez Żydów Jezusa jako Mesjasza z judaizmem. David Baron Alfred Edersheim James Tour Kategoria:Judaizm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Prawosławie Kategoria:Mesjanizm Żydowski Kategoria:Żydzi